Metafora
by Keivcake
Summary: Ada tanya yang belum terjawab. Ada kalimat yang tak sempat terucap sementara sang langit tak lagi mencurahkan atensi. —NaruSasu/NaruSai. Requested by crimson-nightfall.


Dalam bayu yang tak berhenti menaungi waktu.

Apa yang tersisa saat penantian panjang padanya yang tak kunjung kembali. Ada luka tak kunjung sembuh semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tak berpaling lagi.

Ada yang hadir dan tak akan pernah pergi. Menggoreskan luka dalam yang membekas di setiap detak dan napasnya.

Ia masih di sana… berharap pada mentari bahwa esok apa yang ia nanti akan kembali.

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa perlahan ia karam dalam kenangan dan bayang-bayang. Lukanya tak tersembuhkan. Menyudut dalam sepi yang mengikis dinding waktu.

Ia tak mampu lagi untuk melangkah sendiri.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A Naruto Fanfiction<strong>

Metafora © Llewellyn del Roya

Canon setting, weird diction, bad description, gajeness fiction, flash plot, future-fic.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ia bukan dilahirkan dalam kesempurnaan, bahkan setiap orang melihatnya begitu jauh dari kata itu. Setiap yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan, setiap yang ia katakan layaknya sebuah dosa yang tak termaafkan. Tumbuh dalam sebuah lingkungan yang memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan, ia tak peduli karena ia memiliki orang yang dikasihi.

Dalam waktu yang menjadi saksi, dalam musim gugur dan musim semi yang menyaksikan saat sebuah ikatan terjalin saat senyap mengelilingi. Ada kontradiksi yang bebas terlepas lalu salah satu dari mereka tertawa lepas-lepas. Ingin menyuarakan segala rasa tapi ada yang tersembunyi dalam matanya. Sepi tak lagi terasa saat perlahan berani membuka diri, membiarkan bagian dari dirinya mengakui bahwa eksistensinya dibutuhkan oleh yang lain.

Kesepian tak pernah abadi. Namun kebersamaan jauh lebih menyakitkan saat harus menyaksikan langkah yang menjauh berlawanan dengan apa yang diharapkan. Tak ada lagi teriakannya yang terdengar meski ia kian mendekat. Ada gelap yang menguarkan aroma pekat saat tangannya berusaha menggapai.

Janji terucap diiringi derai air mata dan isakan yang membuat bisu sang bayu. Ia tak tahu ke mana ini akan membawanya, tapi ia selalu berada di jalannya. Sendiri.

Hanya dia.

Selalu hanya dia.

.

Bagi Sai, menjadi dirinya tidak seburuk yang dulu ia bayangkan. Ada posisi tepat baginya untuk mengawasi sebuah drama kecil yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia saksikan. Ia tak ingin maju terlalu jauh, cukup mencari tempat agar ia tetap bisa menatap dari jarak aman yang tak terlihat. Meski sering ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada orang-orang ini, namun ia tak bosan untuk tetap mengikuti.

Ada hal-hal yang tak mampu ia pahami dari sosok yang diamatinya. Uzumaki Naruto. Ia bercahaya, layaknya api yang berkobar ia memancarkan kehangatan pada setiap tempat yang dicapainya. Ada kepedulian dan kasih sayang yang terpancar dari senyumnya. Meski Sai tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Sesuatu… yang tak terlihat.

.

Lalu ia terjaga dalam malam yang terasa panjang. Rambut emasnya yang biasanya berkilau karena mentari tersembunyi rapat dalam selimut yang menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Keinginan yang ia anggap dulu sebagai obsesi untuk membuktikan bahwa ia mampu menepati janji kini telah pergi. Mengabur dalam batas sunyi kemudian pecah membuncah mencipta bayang dalam kekosongan. Cinta pertama pergi secepat ia datang.

Dan ia masih saja berusaha menggapai—menuturkan apa yang ingin ia kisahkan, ia melakukannya sebagai sebuah jalan yang tak akan pernah ia ingkari.

Naruto tak peduli jika banyak orang yang menganggapnya terlalu terobsesi pada yang tak seharusnya. Ia tak akan terpengaruh oleh manifestasi yang tak mengerti tentangnya dan hanya menilai tanpa berdasarkan fakta. Ia ingin membawa Sasuke kembali. Karena ia peduli, karena ia ingin menjaga janjinya, karena ia ingin kebersamaan itu tak hanya sebatas memoar suram yang berdebu di sudut sanubari.

Karena aroma sosok itu tak pernah seluruhnya pergi, ada memori terkubur tentangnya dan Naruto membiarkannya membeku dalam waktu yang menyisakan debu-debu masa lalu.

* * *

><p>"Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Ketua Yamato?"<p>

Sai menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik, ia masih berada dalam jarak yang cukup untuk mendengar apa yang selanjutnya akan terucap.

"Kau dan aku adalah satu tim, kita mempunyai sebuah sistem. Akan ada banyak yang terjadi saat kita nanti pergi untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Dan saat itu kita akan sudah tahu seperti apa kita harus bertarung sebagai tim untuk saling mendukung."

Sai memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Ya, aku mengerti," ia kembali melangkah menjauhi Naruto yang tengah berbaring di rerumputan. "Bukankah saat Sasuke-kun sudah kembali, aku akan segera meninggalkan tim ini?"

"Ha. Aku tak sabar untuk itu."

Malam itu ada sebuah senyum yang mengabur dalam senyap.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

(... Karena aku telah menemukan jalanku saat aku hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya dicintai—)

Requested by **crimson-nightfall**

* * *

><p>Surya tampak berkelana mengitari cakrawala dalam bias-bias kekuningan yang menyala. Halimun melambai lembut dalam balutan musim yang terus berganti. Malam-malam selalu terasa panjang saat badai dan angin topan tak kunjung pergi—menyelimuti desa Konoha dengan sunyi karena para penduduk sudah pasti tak ingin sedikit pun meninggalkan rumah mereka yang nyaman.<p>

Hampir menjelang pergantian hari, angin yang bertiup seolah ingin merobohkan pohon-pohon besar yang tinggi menjulang mulai berdesau menjauh bersama hujan yang kian mereda. Mega mendung berarak menjauh, samar terlihat beberapa gemintang malam mulai bermunculan meski masih ada rintik hujan yang tersisa.

Sai membereskan peralatan lukisnya setelah ia meletakkan kanvas yang kini tak lagi kosong—sebuah lukisan malam tercipta dari tangannya yang kini terlihat beberapa noda tinta hitam. Ia masih terjaga, seperti malam-malam yang lalu saat ia tak kunjung dapat memejamkan mata dan terlelap di bawah selimutnya yang hangat. Siang tadi ia—dan kelompoknya—baru pulang dari sebuah misi, seharusnya ia sudah tertidur sejak tadi untuk mengobati rasa lelahnya.

Ia baru saja ingin menarik selimutnya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

Rasanya ia tak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang Sakura katakan padanya—ah, seharusnya ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya hanya dari melihat kecemasan yang kentara dalam ekspresi gadis berambut cerah itu.

"Akan kuikat bocah tengik itu dengan rantai saat ketemu nanti."—Itu yang ia dengar sebelum Sai menutup pintu apartemennya dan melompat ke luar.

.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu berniat untuk mencari, tapi ia sudah terlanjur berada di sini, ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia mencari ke sini. Menyodorkan payungnya yang terbuat dari gumpalan tinta untuk sekedar melindungi diri dari gerimis pada sosok yang tengah berbaring di atap gedung _Hokage_ seolah saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

"Naa, sedang apa kau di sini, Sai?"

"Sakura akan mengikatmu kalau ia menemukanmu."

Ia tergelak dan mendudukkan dirinya, tertawa seolah langit gelap yang menggantung tak sedang berada di sana. Tertawa seolah angin semilir yang berhembus mendengarkan tawanya. Tertawa seolah segalanya ikut tertawa bersamanya. Selalu seperti itu.

_Apa ia tidak merasa kedinginan?_ Sai melirik Naruto yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hawa dingin yang menguasai di sekitar mereka sambil berusaha mengusir hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba terasa menggigit kulitnya meski ia mengenakan pakaian yang tertutup, kulitnya terasa mengerut dan giginya bergemeletuk. Ia tidak pernah menyukai cuaca seperti ini.

"Aku bosan, masa cuma karena luka begini saja aku harus terus berada di kamar," Sai melirik dari sudut matanya, terlihat Naruto tengah mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang dibungkus perban sejak mereka pulang tadi siang.

"Aku sedang melihat bintang," kernyitan dalam tercipta dengan jelas di wajah Sai, ia mendongak—hanya untuk mendapati langit yang gelap, memang ada beberapa bintang di sana, tapi mereka bersembunyi seolah tak ingin ada yang mendapati mereka tengah mengintip dari balik awan.

"Tidak ada bintang di sini, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang tidak bisa melihat."

Kedua iris safir itu terlihat memekat karena gelap. Rambut pirangnya nampak terkulai membingkai wajahnya yang kini terlihat semakin dewasa meski jejak masa lalunya tak bisa sepenuhnya terhapus. Kepalanya mendongak dengan satu tangan yang menumpu tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum, ia memang selalu tersenyum.

Sai tak tahu lagi kosakata yang tepat untuk ia ucap, sehingga ia hanya diam menatap sosok di dekatnya yang tersamar karena gelap—hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang menerangi rumah-rumah penduduk yang membantunya untuk melihat bahwa Naruto masih tetap memandang ke horizon gelap di sudut lengkung cakrawala.

Waktu menyaksikan setiap detik yang terlewati dalam kesunyian yang tak biasa.

* * *

><p>Langit luas mampu ia rengkuh dalam genggaman, merapalkan harapan yang sama pada setiap esok saat mentari mulai terjaga. Karena ia memang sang langit, begitu luas dan tanpa batas. Ia bergerak sesuai naluri dalam diri yang menuntunnya hingga ia sampai di sini.<p>

Tak ada waktu baginya untuk diam dan menyaksikan cakrawala yang terus berganti warna, memecut diri untuk berlatih menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa membawa sang 'sahabat' kembali. Mayapada akan mendampinginya dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil, karena ia tak pernah sesungguhnya tenggelam dalam palung bumi.

Banyak yang melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang tetap memegang janji tanpa harapan, karena tak ada lagi yang dapat diselamatkan saat kegelapan sudah menelan terlalu jauh. Tanpa harapan saat ia bahkan harus rela melupakan sejenak harga dirinya demi seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai saudara—atau ia memang selalu berpikir demikian. Sebuah janji yang masih ia jaga, janji yang ia ucapkan dulu pada Sakura—janji untuk dirinya sendiri. Janji tanpa harapan yang suatu saat akan ia buktikan. Katakan saja kalau ia seorang pemimpi, tapi ia memiliki kekuatan untuk membentuk takdirnya sendiri. Ia memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka jalan buntu yang akan ia lewati. Biarkan saja orang lain mengira-ngira semau mereka, ia tetap berada di jalannya.

Demikian baginya—bagi Naruto, janjinya adalah sebuah harapan yang tak pernah padam, menyala seirama dengan eksistensinya yang kian terang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Waktu selalu berjalan dengan tergesa, dalam detik yang tak terasa kekacauan terjadi di mana-mana.

Perang dunia _Shinobi_ akhirnya terjadi.

Tak ada waktu baginya untuk berlindung di balik punggung orang lain. Tak ada yang bisa memaksanya untuk tetap bersembunyi sementara mereka semua—teman-temannya dan semua ninja dari lima desa—bergerak dalam satu nama.

Ia maju ke garis depan—ia yakin ia bisa mengakhiri ini. Ia yang lagi-lagi kini memegang harapan, dan ia akan membuktikannya di sini bahwa ia bukan lagi bocah yang selalu membuat masalah, ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto—sang _jinchuuriki Kyuubi _dari Konohagakure.

.

—Ia berdiri di sana. Dalam garis yang sama.

Sahabatnya.

Ia ingin tertawa keras-keras, mengekspresikan kegeramannya lepas saat melihat mata itu tak lagi sama seperti dulu.

Ia benci. Naruto tidak pernah menyukai mata merah itu yang memantulkan bayangannya.

Seperti sebuah déjà vu—

.

—Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

_Mereka_ kalah.

Dialah yang menang—lihat, ia bisa. Ia memang bisa membentuk takdirnya.

Dia yang hidup. Dia yang tetap berdiri.

Berjuta mimpi menunggu untuk diraihnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Puing-puing yang runtuh kembali diperbaiki. Rumah-rumah penduduk yang tadinya hancur perlahan mulai berdiri meski tak sama seperti yang dulu. Di mana-mana terlihat semuanya bekerja sama membangun kembali Konoha yang hampir hancur tak tersisa.

Naruto memandangi seluruh desa dari tempatnya berdiri, sekilas terlihat sekelebat bayang dalam iris safirnya seseorang yang selama ini—ah, sudahlah, ia tak ingin terbawa aura nostalgia dan lebih memilih untuk melibatkan diri dalam pekerjaan yang dapat ia lakukan setelah ia diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Dan sahabatnya—

Naruto melengkungkan senyum di bibirnya sambil melambaikan tangannya saat teman-temannya menyapa dan menanyakan keadannya. Segalanya membaik. Dan itu berkat dia. Semua orang menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan—meski ia tak yakin pantas menyandang kata itu.

"Aku bisa karena memiliki kalian, jadi kalianlah yang pahlawan." Ucapnya sambil tergelak setiap kali seseorang—atau beberapa orang memujinya. Ia belum begitu terbiasa dengan atmosfer baru yang mengelilinginya—begitu hangat, dan ia menyukai ini.

—Sahabatnya tetaplah orang yang sama, tak ada perubahan signifikan darinya—dari Sasuke—selain parasnya yang terlihat semakin sempurna, meski wajahnya seringkali terlihat lelah; lelah karena selalu berada dalam pengawasan ANBU selama 24 jam.

Naruto ingat betul percakapan normal mereka yang pertama setelah sekian lama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Bahkan dengan kepala dan seluruh tubuh yang hampir ditutupi perban, Sasuke masih bisa melihat dengan jelas binar hangat yang terpancar dari kedua iris safir yang menatapnya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum, "Sudah lama ya. Mau kutraktir ramen kalau kau sudah boleh keluar dari sini?" Naruto memelankan suara pada kalimat selanjutnya, "atau kita bisa keluar diam-diam asal jangan sampai Sakura tahu."

Dengusan sinis dan lirikan tajam tak peduli. "Kupikir kau sudah tidak sebodoh dulu, ternyata tidak."

Detik selanjutnya suara tawanya memenuhi ruangan yang biasanya hanya berselimutkan keheningan. Ia membawa cahaya bersama langkahnya yang menapak masuk dalam wilayah yang biasanya tak dapat dijangkaunya.

Kini ia di sini—Sasuke di sini. Dan segalanya akan segera kembali seperti dulu.

—Atau tidak.

.

Musim yang telah berganti kembali menyapa dalam mendung dan hujan. Menyisakan beberapa pepohonan yang meranggas menjatuhkan dedaunan. Musim yang datang dalam nuansa dan suasana yang berbeda, menyapa mega dalam keakraban yang terasa asing.

Kehidupan berjalan sesuai yang seharusnya—atau memang beberapa dari mereka berpura-pura seperti itu agar luput dari anomali yang membentang mencipta lajur _enigmatic_. Ada simfoni yang selalu terdengar dalam canda yang terlempar tapi ada yang tak bisa memahami. Ada kata yang tak dapat terucap sementara dua sudut tumpul di satu sisi.

Siapa di antara mereka yang bahagia?

Tentu saja mereka semua—pengecualian bagi beberapa yang masih tak dapat menerima apa yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Sesak seolah tak ada lagi udara yang tersisa, dan ia tak mengerti—ataukah ia memang tidak dapat mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini.

—Ia tak ingin mengerti. Sebuah penyangkalan akan realita yang harus diterimanya.

.

Hawa dingin oleh angin yang berhembus terasa mencubit. Kanvas malam di belakang bulan sabit tampak menyembunyikan kilau kartika yang biasanya memenuhi hamparannya yang luas tak terbatas.

Hembusan napas pelan menghentikan hening yang seolah mencekam, Naruto tak bermaksud menciptakan diam yang tidak ia sukai. Ada banyak yang ia katakan tapi segala kata yang terangkai tak dapat diejanya—semua mengabur saat ia berdiri di sini. Bukankah seharusnya ia lebih memilih untuk menyamankan diri di kamarnya yang hangat?

"Sudah jelas 'kan sekarang? Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Selang waktu yang cukup lama sampai suara lain menyahutinya, suara di dekatnya yang terdengar begitu jauh dan tak terjangkau. Suara yang selalu ingin ia dengar. Suara yang selalu dirindukannya—

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Naruto untuk merangkai kalimat yang ia ucapkan setelah ia menghembuskan napas panjang, ia masih mengenakan jaketnya tapi rasanya angin ini menusuk hingga ke kulitnya.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu alasan ini berkali-kali. Aku tidak pandai berfilosofi, jadi dengarkan aku dengan baik kali ini. Aku menganggapmu sahabat dan saudaraku yang berharga hingga aku rela melakukan apa pun untuk membawamu kembali ke sini, ada banyak yang peduli padamu di desa ini, termasuk aku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu."

"Kau—"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku memang mencintaimu, Sasuke. Dulu, dulu hingga aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa memikirkanmu. Dulu, hingga aku sudah mencapai batasku dan terlalu lelah untuk terus melanjutkan itu."

Ada senyap yang sejenak mengisi sebelum kalimat selanjutnya terdengar dalam suara yang terasa menghipnotis. Naruto tak ingin lagi membicarakan tentang ini, ada banyak memori yang tak ingin ia ingat, ia telah menemukan jalan dan ia tak ingin tertinggal karena bayang-bayang yang menghantui.

"Aku mencintainya kini. Aku tidak melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang familiar meski Sakura pernah menuduhku begitu—aku mencintainya dengan apa yang masih tersisa dalam diriku. Dia selalu ada untuk membangunkanku saat aku terlalu lama tertidur. Dia selalu dapat menemukanku meski aku tidak meninggalkan jejak."

Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa saat ia tak mendengar jawaban apa pun dari lawan bicaranya.

Percakapan itu terhenti saat sang pemuda pirang melompat pergi, ada yang menunggunya di sana dan ia tak ingin lagi terjerat di tempat yang sama.

.

_… Maaf, Sasuke._

_Carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri._

_Karena aku mencintainya—_

.

Pemuda pucat itu sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati sepasang lengan hangat melingkari pinggangnya meski ia tak perlu bertanya siapa yang berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"_Tadaima_," senyum amat tipis melengkung di bibirnya.

"Tanganmu bisa terkena tinta kalau kau tetap di situ, Naruto."

"Beri aku ciuman selamat datang dulu dan aku tidak akan mengganggu," Naruto tersenyum lebar saat pemuda dalam pelukannya berbalik dan berdiri menghadapnya, detik selanjutnya kehangatan yang familiar tercipta saat dua bibir bersentuhan lembut sebelum bertukar napas semakin dalam disaksikan lukisan-lukisan bisu yang menggantung di dinding kayu.

"_Okaeri_."

.

_—Aku mencintai Sai._

.

.

.

**[END]**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

—Hola saya kembali.

Fict galau ini ahaha—orz;; beneran saya galau banget sebelum nentuin mau pakai pair yang mana sebagai main pair. Kalau ga dipakai dua-duanya 'kan sayang mereka nganggur(?), tapi tapi—saya suka NaruSasu dan NaruSai. Yak, jadi inilah keputusannya. Spesial untuk **crimson-nightfall**.

Gegara Kak Sou nih rikues ffict NaruSasuSai, maaf ya gaje dan labil banget ffict-nya, kak, udah lama ga nulis yang kayak begini sih. #isngeles Entah kenapa jadinya kayak begini lagi padahal niatnya pengen buat yang sederhana aja orz

Ngerti ga maskudnya? Ngerti? No? Yoweslah sekian dan terima kasih.

Silakan perbaiki apa yang kurang karena saya ga yakin ini memenuhi syarat sebagai fanfiksi yang layak(?). Jaa~

Hidup NaruSai! #eh


End file.
